


Beyond Survival

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: When vampires take over the country, Jared is forced into slavery. After nearly two years, he can't take the abuse and humiliation anymore - Jared runs. Can he make it to the border and the safety of Canada? Or will his life change forever when he comes across a handsome stranger in the woods?





	Beyond Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gluedwithgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038336/chapters/34862783)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/18001.html)

__**Banner:  
**

**_Chapter Headers:_**   


**_Divider:_**   



End file.
